Distributed computing systems may have software components such as software objects or other kinds of individually addressable isolated entities, such as distributed objects, agents, actors, virtual components and so forth. In general, each such component is individually addressable and in the distributed system has a unique identity (such as an integer, GUID, string or an opaque data structure or the like).
In a distributed system that allows for geographic distribution (including when two sets of servers arranged as clusters are within the same datacenter or in different datacenters), an application deployment may reside in one cluster. In such a situation, applications whose clients are widely distributed (e.g., around the world) process requests at a single datacenter, whereby clients that are distant from the datacenter may experience high latencies.